Various types and configurations of driver circuitry have been developed for driving different load devices. For example, driver circuits have been designed to drive light emitting diodes (LED's). LED's provide a unique type of load, as illumination provided by an LED is proportional to the current through the device. In certain applications (e.g., the automotive industry, consumer electronics, etc.), a constant intensity of illumination may be desirable. Hence, efforts have been made to design LED drivers that provide a controllable amount of current to LED's to achieve a desired intensity of illumination. These designs, however, typically have not been completely satisfactory. For example, complex and/or expensive circuitry is generally required to provide a desirable level of control over the amount of illumination or to enable driving different color LED's. Accordingly, a more cost efficient and versatile solution is desirable.